


Advienne Que Pourra

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: 46 Survivors (Sugarvine) AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 46 Survivors AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everybody (or so) Lives, F/M, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Makoto's a dork as always, Nightmares, Sickfic, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Kyoko is bedridden with an absurdly harsh fever and her subscounscious has decided to plague her even more with fear-induced nightmares and the uncertainty of a future. In her nightmares, she sees everyone, but she mostly sees Makoto, and she sees him die over and over again.But he's always with her, and he'll help her through her downs.





	Advienne Que Pourra

**Author's Note:**

> (title roughly translates to "Will Happen What Can", but it's 2AM and I don't want to go into Hella Bilingual TM mode. Also it's one of my best friends' favorite quote. This one's for you Lucas.)
> 
> Before I get too many questions about this... Please read the Series info about the 46 Survivors/Sugarvine AU. If you wanna know the gist of it, everybody but Junko and Mukuro is alive, and V3 cast was Class 79 of Hope's Peak, who helped Class 78 and not-remnants-of-despair Class 77 to flee. They all work together in the 14th Division of the Future Foundation.
> 
> THIS THING IS COMPLETELY SELF-INDULGENT FLUFF DISGUISED AS LIGHT ANGST AND I'M NOT EVEN SORRY  
> Also I may be a tad too obsessed with the whole Hanging on a Thread plot. I'll try not to exploit this Sugarvine event too much from now on.  
> This time around, I didn't use any suffixes because I'm lazy fuck this shit.
> 
> also I love Naegiri it's my dopamine along with Hinanami sickfics where Hajime is overworked for some reason
> 
> I didn't want to clutter my tags with minor relationships, but there is hints on Hajime's relationship with both Kyoko and Makoto and on Kyoko and Shuichi's relationship.

This was going to be a time in her life that she would want to forget about as soon as it would end. 

Kyoko was told everyday “it’s going to be all right” and “you’re going to be fine in a few days”, and while she believed her immensely nice friend, minutes were hours and the future was as uncertain as ever under the blood red sky.  
She cursed of every single name she could come up with this “Despair Fever” that left her in shambles, forever trying to find sleep as she desperately struggled against sweat, headaches and constant nightmares as soon as her eyelids shut.

Makoto was constantly at her bedside, well, whenever he could at least. He had even installed his bed, with the help of a sympathizing Nanami, in her room. She first hadn’t gotten the strength to tell him no, at first. Then, she had had no want to tell him no. Eventually, she was even glad that she wasn’t all on her own during this feverish hell of a sickness.  
Everything was going wrong, these previous days. Kyoko couldn’t fill her role as the lead investigator right when they needed it the most as they searched for the creator of the Despair Fever virus, and had to leave the task to an already easily stressed Saihara. Even with a hazy vision and mushy brain, she could still see his hands shaking and his eyes closing on themselves when he would visit her. 

That was one thing, and she fully trusted Saihara to fulfil the role she left empty with the help of their workmates and friends. They had discussed a possible situation multiple times. However, there was something else she had to do, and this one occurrence had never been talked about, even mentioned, because everyone assumed neither of these things would happen.  
Kyoko Kirigiri falling ill was one thing. She was barely ever sick, but it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. When the fever cursed her, the division was shocked, but got over it quickly. They were quick to recover and to work together to regain hope. Makoto’s natural optimism and Akamatsu’s cheerfulness were usually enough to motivate them again. Being forty-six was reassuring. Being forty-five and someone out of commission was still reassuring, as help was given to everyone.  
Except when this missing person was what linked everything together to the eyes of the administration and, unconsciously, to the eyes of the Fourteenth Division.

Kyoko Kirigiri was the lead investigator. She was also the substitute administrator, a spot she was picked for by the hierarchy when the division was first created and that she thought she would never had to fill.  
The Despair Cults got to the division. They intoxicated Akamatsu with the Despair Fever in an attempt to plunge an essential source of happiness into despair, in vain. Some other people caught it, but with an effective quarantine job and two robots to take care of the ill, everything was fine. Everyone thought they could win against the cults now that their fever was nothing but another possible ailment with a lack of side effects.  
Then they got Hinata. 

If the sole vision of their administrator covered in his own blood, with a gash on his stomach from where red oozed and a hole in his chest next to his heart hadn’t been enough, the consequences that followed were to break the division’s spirits. Hinata had been injured to the point of reaching the edge of life. He had been about to die back then.  
The division was getting over it as his condition stabilized. The administrator seat was still left entirely vacant, becoming a hole inside the team, kept together with what was possible. Nanami had done countless effort to calm down the tensions. Makoto and Akamatsu had tried their hardest to cheer them up. After a mere three days, the tense atmosphere was half-gone, but everyone remained stressed from worries. What if they were the next Hinata? What if he didn’t make it? What if they died?  
Death was a brutal reality, and it was closer to them than ever. 

She heard a faint knock. With a hoarse voice, she muttered an “Enter”. The only thing she had to break her thoughts from her current predicament were other people’s visits to her. While the troublemakers were –as usual- forbidden from seeing her, she only spent a few hours a day all alone.  
It turned out to be a double-edge sword. While she was thankful for so much love and care, feeling like she wasn’t alone more than ever, Kyoko was reminded constantly of her inability to fulfil her administrator responsibilities. Despite countless promises and soothing words telling her they would take care of everything until she recovered, she couldn’t help but feel like she was betraying some trusts here and there. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

A small, brown-haired man entered, yawning.  
“How are you, Kyoko…?” he asked as he sat down on a chair next to her bed.  
“Better and better, as expected” she replied, sitting up.  
This wasn’t a lie of any sort. Despite her fever-induced dizziness and the general discomfort of illnesses, she couldn’t deny feeling better than the day before, and the day that preceded it. Her heart was however still heavy, and the fever strong enough to give her hallucinatory dreams turning her deepest fears against her.

Makoto’s eyes locked on hers as he faintly smiled.  
“You got nightmares again?” he inquired in a whisper.  
Kyoko didn’t want to reply. The previous times, it happened during night time, so she couldn’t escape his questions. As she had expected, he had been worried for her naps. It would had been so much nicer if she didn’t have to reply…  
“Yes”

As soon as she was reminded of them, the detective saw all over again her sleep visions.  
The first fragment showed Makoto with his ankles chained to an enormous Monokuma-shaped boulder. The cult had thrown him in the black, toxic sea. As if she was an immobile camera, she could just watch him lose all of his oxygen, despair and pain on his face. As if she was a goddess of death, she could hear his last thoughts. She had tears in her eyes when she had woken up from this nightmare.  
The second fragment shook her out even more. This time around, she was the unskilled nurse of a severely ill Makoto and a dying Hinata, until the latter just dissolved into torrents of blood, followed by the former coughing and coughing until more blood and his lungs came out. In the end, she coughed too, and her own organs came out, and she woke up.  
The third fragment was softer, yet awfully saddening. She saw the world not getting any better, settled down with the man she vowed herself to protect, as everything was rotting away and as everything turned to grey. They died together, peacefully, but she still woke up before seeing her last breath.

“Kyoko? You’re okay?”  
His voice broke her from her thoughts. Her arms didn’t feel like stone suddenly. Like a small, lost and terrified child, she threw herself in Makoto’s arms, as his faced turned from worry to surprise and as crimson covered the entirety of his cheeks. She felt his own arms return her impromptu hug.  
“Hey, it’s fine! You don’t have to tell me about those if you don’t want! I know you’re stressed and scared and all, so… Everything’s okay!”

He gently pulled apart before gently brushing her face to take off the tears that had ran down her cheeks, his other hand on her shoulder. His soft smile was so precious to her, she didn’t want it to fade away. It was comforting to have someone she could lean on, and despite being previously betrayed by the ones who didn’t look like they could, she still fully trusted him. He was too honest anyway, anything he felt, he thought, he wanted could be read on his face.  
“I don’t like to see you cry, but if you need to, I’ll be here for you to have a shoulder to cry on…”

Suddenly, the gates to her dreamy hell opened, letting flow all the images she got in mind. She couldn’t shake off his death. It was weird for the detective, the one who saw dozens of corpses in various shapes, to fear Thanatos’s doings but here was, crying like a lost child and terrified of what could happen.  
Maybe she had started to buy into her own façade. The fearless mask had gotten to her mentality, and now that it was breaking in a thousand pieces, she was left alone with her terrors and vivid nightmares the uncertainty of the future had brought upon her. She just had hope and her workmates now. 

“You… You bottled up so much, I don’t know how you deal with that, Kyoko…” Makoto whispered after she had finished astonishing him with each detail which could get out of her mouth.  
“Nothing of this is real… It’s not that hard to deal with…”  
“I wouldn’t last a second with those kind of dreams! I would run to you and ask you how you’re doing if I saw you die in my sleep, Kyoko! I think letting steam out can be good, so, don’t hesitate to tell me about what makes you sad, okay?”  
His rambling moved her. He really was caring.  
“If you do the same with me then…”

The little man gently put her back to bed, a hand on her forehead, which he put a wet cloth on after she was laying again. More than sick, she was also exhausted by actually filling for Hinata during his gambit with Thanatos. There was no one to blame except for brainless freaks she couldn’t directly fight without risking to end up like her superior.  
“You… You really think everything’s going to be all right, Makoto…?” she whispered, eyes lost, brain foggy with unnatural heat.

His green irises looked away as his hand ruffled through her hair. The soothing fingers were almost making her forget about all her anxieties and worries she had accumulated over the horrible events. After all, just like any sick person out there, she just wanted to fall asleep and wake up all healed up again…  
“I… I’m not certain, to be honest. Hinata’s still on the verge of dying… But I believe in him, and I believe in Tsumiki and Kenkou! We can only wait and hope…”  
His uncertain words, his lack of confidence would have worried her, usually. At this instant, however, she felt understood and less lonely, she felt better upon hearing she wasn’t the only one unsure about Hinata making it or not. 

His face softened again and his eyes focused on her again as he smiled.  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t want to see you so stressed and anxious, Kyoko. You don’t have to do this all on your own, you know! Hinata entrusted Nanami and me with some tasks when he felt overwhelmed by paperwork. You can do that too! I’m sure Nanami and Saihara wouldn’t mind either.”  
He blushed.  
“I wouldn’t either…”

Silence ensued, both of them flustered by what had just been said. He probably meant this as being her substitute right-hand man just like he had been to Hinata. No, like he was to Hinata. He would make it. He would wake up. He would do so for everyone else, but especially for poor Makoto and poor Nanami, whose heart entirely belonged to him and the division. She had to be hopeful so they could all fight against despair.  
Kyoko felt her body getting slightly less hot-and-cold as she thought this. As if hope helped fight against the Despair Fever more than figuratively. That would explain why Akamatsu had been entirely healed in two days. She had to entrust her close ones with her hope. 

“Makoto?” she broke the silence.  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you. Thank you very much.”  
“F-for what?”  
“For your words. I feel a lot better now…”

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Kyoko felt safe falling asleep. As long as he was with her, and as long as she stayed hopeful in the future and in her comrades, she would feel fine. Everything would be okay. She could go through illnesses and injuries as long as he was there.  
With her mind at peace, and her fever killing her less and less, she could focus on something as important as her health. His eyelids were closing on their own.

“You should rest too, Makoto. You look exhausted…” she said in a gentle tone.  
“Me? I feel a bit tired, but that’s it… Day’s been hard, that’s all. You should focus on yourself!”  
“I know the remedy to this so-called Despair Fever. I’ll be back to shape soon. You need to rest if you want to help the others, right?”  
He vainly tried to repress a yawn.  
“Well, you’re right, I do feel really tired lately… I didn’t realize Hinata and you were doing so many things for us… I’ll follow your advice and call this a day. G’night, Kyoko…”

Makoto didn’t have the time to join his bed when he felt asleep on his chair, tilting towards her bed. As soon as it happened, the newly refreshed Kyoko got up, took him in her arms on her bed and gently stripped him down of his shoes, suit vest and tie.  
His bed was right next to hers, almost only separated by a chair, but she had felt so lonely during her day filled with feverish nightmares that she decided he could sleep with her for a day. She still felt a bit chilly. 

If she could had been able to lie to herself about it for a bit, Kyoko couldn’t deny her feelings anymore. She would protect him like he would protect her.  
“Goodnight, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sugarvine's Despair Fever is way different than DR2 Desp Fever, but I guess I'll show that another day 
> 
> when I get to write worried af Succi


End file.
